Books and Women
by Robinfleur
Summary: Trilogy Metaphors, second part: If there is something that fascinate Severus Snape, they are books and women. Furthermore, after discovering that there are more literary genres. He will always have his favorite book, but there is a new one that has captured his attention. One about Astronomy ... One-shot sequel of "A coffee, without logic and with ice".


**Hi everyone!**  
**This is a "sequel" of "Coffee, without logic and with ice". A one-shot based upon Rowling characters.**  
**My favourite pairing, Severus Snape and Aurora Sinistra.**  
**Sorry for the translation, for me, it's difficult to do from Spanish to English than the other way arround.**  
**Hope you like it.**

He liked the library at that hour of the night. When there weren't students. And Madam Pince wasn't nearby.

They were alone.

Him and the books, pages and stories.

All of them looked like a woman.

Nice touch.

The smell, both new parchment or old leather.

They complained with some sudden movement. So better, and always, had to be treated delicately.

Attractants or boring; surround or indifferent; complex or more complex...

They could have an appearance and be completely different on the inside out...

Both could reveal him and encourage him... Well, coffee too...

He would have a favorite, the one he would always love with all his strength. That he enjoyed rereading again, and again, and again...

Although his literary tastes were changing, of a time for here...

Merlin.

What the hell was happening to him?

She was the culprit.

That stupid woman had crept into his thoughts and had no way to get rid of her. She was always over him…

Well, not that way... had not spent something like that... yet... Perhaps it would never happen. He was the book that whenever someone wanted to read, but in the end never decided to open it...

Although, both the cover and the interior were hard to ignore...

She was the chapter in his life that he didn't understand at a first look.

The unexpected turn in his history.

The corner bent of a page he wanted to find quickly.

He should focus. He had to find the book he wanted before Filch would do his usual night round.

Too late.

He heard the crackle of wood of the soil in her path... and the tinkling of her silver anklets.

Damn it!

Why did to be precisely her?

Aurora Sinistra went through the entrance of the Hall, turned her face, smiled, hovering white teeth by her fleshy coffee-colour lips, and finally approached him.

-Good night, Severus – she said affably - looking for a book?

-Obviously - he answered abruptly – Shouldn't you be in class?

-I just finished the last one – she answered, regardless of the tone he had used – Give me a hand? I need to get on the ladder to pick up a copy, and I think that Filch still hasn't been fixed it. It gives me no security.

-Use an "Accio".

-You know perfectly that, even to us, the teachers, are prohibited from using magic in the library. Irma can only do it.

Snape gave a snort. Of course he knew that rule, but he wanted that Aurora didn't.

-If I help you, will you leave me alone?

-Of course, Severus - woman smiled him again.

Aurora's eyes shone in a mischievous way. The man didn't like that. Whenever she had that glow, his physical integrity was in danger, he had to learn it by force. Well, maybe it wasn't a "danger" exactly and she had not used force, precisely...

-Come on, it's in the prohibited section - the voice of the woman took out you of his thoughts.

They walked through the narrow corridors. Severus made the spheres of light, which had been invoked to illuminate, to follow them. She was going forward. Light made reflections in her hair color caramel.

-What you are looking for, exactly? - asked him, intrigued. He couldn't imagine what the Professor of Astronomy could need among the books from that part of the library.

-Oh, well...-She stood, beside a bookshelf - it is complicated, is related to the gravity and how it affects in the longevity of the spells, curses... in magic in general.

It sounded really interesting.

-Is for the reportage that we read in that magazine last week? - asked him, remembering the moment. She prepared him coffee with ice (his favorite) and sat down, attached to him, in the staff room, asking him his opinion on the subject.

Damn, that woman had managed to capture his attention.

-Yes - Aurora approached the rolling ladder, posing her left foot (of course) the first step, which creaked dangerously - I think I read something about that, about how Mars and Pluto interact on hexes. I would like to complete this study and publish it.

-With a couple of more publications, you can soon publish a book compilation – he said. She smiled him openly and caressed his arm. What mania of touch him...

-That is my intention – she nodded, proud - people don't understand the importance of astronomy in our day to day. So I want to write a book... to be accessible to everyone. And when that happens, I'll give you away a copy... dedicated - added Aurora with suggestive tone and winked her eye. He rolled his eyes. Then he smiled pleased.

Aurora climbed four steps. The ladder balanced a bit. He had his eyes sitting in her anckle. Apart from the silver ankle brace with the beads with the Moon' phases, she had a new one, with the planets of the solar system. Which he had given her by the "Invisible friend" Dumbledore organized by Christmas among the professors. He smiled. Apparently, he had been successful.

-Do not stand there planted - growled her woman - catch me to prevent I don't fall.

Without thinking, caught by surprise because the woman demanding aggressive tone, he stretched his arms, opened his hands and took her bottom.

He swallowed.

He raised slowly his face, to meet the woman's gaze. But she was not angry. She seemed delighted.

-Discovering some planet? – she whispered provocatively. He noticed how his own cheeks began to burn.

-Uranus - he respond with derision - but it's not particularly interesting.

-Maybe... I think that you would like more if I'll show you the Mount of Venus– she said more provocatively.

Aurora turned on the narrow tread. He dropped it. Wood returned to rustling, step broke in half, the ladder slipped by rail.

-Careful! – he shouted.

Aurora lost stability and fell upon him. With reflections, he got her in the air, but it pushed him back, hitting his back against the shelf that had back him. Imagined what was going to happened next, the man turned himself, with Aurora still in his arms and pressed against his chest, ending the two lying on the ground, he over her, and started raining books.

They stood a full minute.

He was sore. The crush with the bookcase, the books that had fallen over him, his arms were getting asleep, under the warm body of the woman, the pain which was starting torturing him in the crotch...

He also smelled of cinnamon and sandalwood. Her perfume... the third smell that he noticed in the Amortentia, of a time for here...

It was a damn coincidence.

A coincidence only.

Why had the smell of lilies changed to cinnamon and sandalwood?

When he opened his eyes, Aurora's face was extremely close. Too close.

Their noses were touching.

The times that she had been so glued to his face...

Aurora slightly bowed her head to the left.

He knew instantly what the woman was going to do.

And...

An important difference between books and women.

He could kiss them both.

But only women returned the kiss.

And... definitely, his literary tastes had changed...

Severus closed his eyes again, to enjoy the kiss provided by Aurora.


End file.
